sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Lassenger
Mr. Anthony Jamie Lassenger Anthony was a good kid. Nothing terribly wrong really ever happened to him. It seemed luck was just always on his side! It probably had something to do with his laid-back nature and positive outlook growing up. Anthony was quite the nerd though and always managed to do well in school. He grew up using skateboarding as a way to relieve his stress. This skater lived in Los Angeles throughout his childhood and well into his preteens. Anthony and his little sister would visit his aunt, Bethany, in Las Vegas quite often. Bethany would babysit him and Evie over summer vacation every year. He never knew that she was a dhamphir, a rogue slayer, whom spent her nights fighting against others whom did harm to humans. Goes ByAnthony NicknamesAnth }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'21 years old Row 3 title ' }'Taurus Row 4 title ' }'Mystic | Psychic Row 5 title ' }'Chocolate Row 6 title ' }'Brunette Row 7 title ' }'5'10" Row 8 title ' }'155 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Lines and a music note on upper arm. Birds flying up side. Zombie hand on calf. Green smiley face on ankle. Row 10 title ' }'Randomly everywhere Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Taken Row 15 title ' }'Pet Row 16 title ' }'Hunters Association When Anthony was merely fifteen years old, his parents died in a tragic car accident. Having no where else to go his aunt took in him and his sister. Despite Anthony's rebellion towards moving his entire life, off they moved to Las Vegas. This is when Anthony started turning his attention to learning to play guitar. Playing music and writing down lyrics helped him express his feelings which were mostly of the grim variety. To continue his new streak of bad luck, when Anthony was seventeen Bethany died. This really hit home because Anthony felt like everyone was leaving him. It also hit hard because at this very young age it meant he'd have to take care of his little sister. He was now responsible for another life and that scared the hell out of Anthony. Some of his aunts' friends took it upon themselves to take care of the two young kids. They were hunters from the Hunters Association. Shortly taking the two of them in, the hunters had no choice and ended up telling the Lassenger sibling about the supernatural. A few months later, after his eighteenth birthday, the young man began having vague visions. The visions scare Anthony. In time the visions were no longer vague. They were vivid, so painstakingly vivid. The more detail in each vision, the more pain he felt in his mind while having them. Still to this day he can't figure out how to control them or why he even started getting the visions to begin with. He absolutely hates talking about his visions and rather act like they don't even exist. Anthony holds on extremely tight to his feelings, He only discusses his feelings for his parents, for his aunt, and for his visions with his girlfriend and first love, Haylee. They've been high school sweethearts since he first moved to Las Vegas. Knowing he was young at the age of twenty, Anthony didn't have a care in the world because he believed in their love. So much so he bought an outrageous ring for her. He actually got caught by a group out collecting humans for the Revolution the same night he was planning to purpose to the love of his life. Instead he found himself protecting Haylee from the horrid vampires when they first attacked. He told her run. He yelled out to her to find his sister because she'd know what to do and who could help them. Now, he's a vampires' little pet and he just has to hope that somehow, someway the Hunter Association will save him. Traitshonest, compassionate, sarcastic, athletic, and silly. Quirkslaid-back, highly protective, has a very colorful cussing vocabulary, and writes songs when he's upset. ' }'drinking. Row 2 title" ' }'Haylee, skateboards and riding them, guitars, writing lyrics, converses, band tee's, and Sublime. Row 3 title ' }'being tortured, vampires, his visions, bad horror movies, and lame puns. Row 4 title ' }'never being able to see his family again and Haylee moving on to a new guy. Row 5 title ' }'skateboarding, playing guitar, and singing. Row 6 title ' }'''guys hitting on his girlfriend or little sister, being hung up on and people who interrupt him. Anthonys abilities include psychic visions and aura reading. Thanks to his visions he can see things that have happened in the past, that are currently happening, and that will possibly happen in the future. He first discovered this ability the day after his eighteenth birthday. He's not entirely sure why they suddenly appeared then. What he does know is it was one of the most painful experience he has ever had and the only one to witness it was his little sister. He hasn't quite figured out how to control his visions because they come so randomly but he has mastered the ability to read another persons aura. Now that he has nothing better to do than sit in a cell, he focuses on trying to control his visions and see if he might be able to project them, to ask for help from his loved ones. This mystic has quite a few strengths. Obviously he has used his visions to help save others. He uses his ability to read auras to help figure out whose good and whose evil. His quick wit ha helped himself get out of some trouble. His compassion has helped make him allies. His laid-back nature has helped keep him calm and cool during hectic situations so he could make the best choice possible in the moment. He does appear to be a mere mortal and his powers can't really help when it comes to a psychical fight. His compassion may help him at times, but it can also hinder his ability for self-preservation. Also the only thing that could cause him to panic would be if his sister or his girlfriend were in danger. He would lose all reasoning and just act. Anthony can be found in t-shirts with skateboarding logos or button-down shirts. He tends to love himself some plaid. He mostly wear skinny jeans but every once in a while can be found in cargo pants. To finish the look it's either those extra padded skater shoes or chucks. The '''Relationships Family: Evelyn Lassenger (younger sister). Best Friends: Haylee Kennedy (girlfriend) and Justin Comeau. Owner: Harper Fox. Romanticly Interested In: Haylee Kennedy (girlfriend). Past Relationships: None. Sexual Encounters: Haylee Kennedy. Photos of Anthony in Action Tyler41.jpg F5b48a4419ebeb867385d58921d5487c.jpg B710a423894febf3ddf48cff5dae21fd.jpg 001_(2).jpg TTattoo.png C970c1453844ed64e22db0500203f60e.jpg 1d82e39e75e08a9bfde622c952eaf35c.jpg 5-jpg.jpg Tyler-posey-photo-27.jpg 1d501f3669de5e00375ddef3cdc9a3c8.jpg 7410540b24d368bf41c7faf9f09257e5.jpg 25990456eb28a191d1d3f004b68b9c1c.jpg Courseforce.jpg Tumblr_m7uhhoilqt1r4a9iko2_r1_500.jpg Photos of Anthony & his girl bella-thorne-tyler-posey-dating-instagram-photos.jpg bella-thorne-and-tyler-posey-go-snapchat-official-1474380796_png.jpg tyler-posey-bella-thorne-back-together-taking-it-slow-ftr.jpg tyler-bella-cozy-up-together-on-couch.jpg 3A10FA1B00000578-0-image-m-13_1478288033891.jpg Bella-Thorne-Kisses-Boyfriend-Tyler-Posey-in-Encino--01-300x420.jpg bella-thorne-tyler-posey-2.jpg ec5774be586e3734d16afcd210b7c744.jpg Bella-Thorne-Tyler-Posey-PDA-LA-October-2016.jpg tyler posey.png tyler.jpg